fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Duke the Hedgehog
Backstory Due to a traumatic event he experienced as a child, Duke became an orphan and has since had amnesia. 2 years later, he was found by an adventurous, treasure hunting echidna named Hawk. Duke was trained in martial arts as a means of self defense, as Hawk with his wife, Kat-Rina, raised him. Duke has remarkable strength, speed, durability and power; all of which are matched, if not surpassed, by his mild mannerism and extreme patience. At the age of 12 though, as he lost control of his chaos powers during training, his mother was kidnapped by a group of thugs. She's been missing for eight years. To prevent this outburst of raw power again, he wears two black inhibitor rings that keep this vast, untamed energy in check. His uncle Trenton, Trey for short, is the CEO of a major weapons company, but is suspected of secretly being one of the most powerful crime lords on Mobius. Duke's heliokinesis is a powerful force on its own, and the medallion he wears inhibits his mysteriously obtained inner demon. This keeps it from bursting out in the middle of battle, allowing Duke to keep control over his actions and fight more efficiently. Not much is known about this beast, but certain legends have a funny way of connecting fiction to fact. Personality Duke is a patient and considerate person, he acts goofy around others but for the most part he's quiet and prefers stay to himself. He has a "go-with-the-flow" type of mentality, taking life as it come to him one situation at a time. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral-Lawful Good Date of Birth: Jan 20 * Zodiac/Horoscope: '''aquarius '''Birthplace: ??? Weight: 80 lbs Height: 3'6" Likes: sleeping, having fun, eating(especially pizza), acting silly Dislikes: waking up early(at any morning hour), a lot of noise, speeches, asparagus Eye Color: purple Hair Color: orange(red fur/quills) Hobbies: play video games, late evening walks Values: treasure the ones you love MBTI: mediator Martial Status: single Status: alive Affiliation: Sonic Heroes Previous Affiliation: ??? Themes: Moves Like Jagger Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-B(above City Level) Name: Duke the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic Heroes Legacy Gender: Male Age: 18 years Classification: mobian, hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Duke possesses quite a few of these like * Advanced Supernatural Condition: Duke's physical body is immensely strong, fast and durable. He can respectively lift heavy objects, move several times faster than sound, and take tons of physical abuse. * Heliokinesis: He can generate, manipulate, and absorb the various aspects of a sun; such as fire, heat, light, energy, radiation and gravity. Duke can fly, project energy blasts and constructs, and increase his physical abilities with this power. Though his potential is limitless, the power he has at his fingertips is always finite. * Chaos Force Manipulation: Duke has an abundant supply of chaos energy thanks to his connection to the Chaos Force; with it he can augment his abilities, control energy, and manipulate space-time. * Enhanced Combat Skills: Duke has more than 15 years worth of mixed martial arts training under his belt, being proficient in nearly every form of hand-to-hand combat he's studied beforehand. Though weapon based combat is twice as hard for him to master, it becomes his all the same. He uses boxing, aikido and muay thai primarily. * Inner Beast: For unknown reasons Duke has a powerful demon locked away inside of him. As long as he has his medallion on, the demon's power and influence are limited while still allowing Duke to have access certain innate abilities of this beast without losing control, like its healing factor; and since there are two minds in one body, mental attacks have little to no effect on him. Attack Potency: At least 7-B+. Speed: Duke can reach Massively Hypersonic speeds. Lifting Strength: He can lift over Class 50. Striking Strength: City Class. Durability: City Level. Stamina: Virtually tireless. Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses Key: Here are Dukes transformations... Super Duke: Helio Duke: Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques -Explaining your characters notable techniques is almost as important as explaining your character’s powers and abilities so this is naturally a requirement. (Note: Notable Attack and Techniques is also be placed within the powers and stats section as noted above by default. It's just more convenient to put it as a separate header due to the amount of info that might be put on a characters page.) Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia This section is dedicated to those who want to let the users know some bits of information about their characters, their verse, weapon or object, or anything they may write about regarding said subject. Additional/Optional Stats -Whether you include these or not it's your choice. Forms: If the Character has different forms and if you want to say about what that particular form is, how it works, etc you can do so as an additional stat. Equipment: Similar to forms if your character has any notable weapons and if you want to say about what that particular form is, how it works, etc you can do so as an additional stat. Pictures -This isn't a requirement but it makes the profile look better so you can add them if you want. You can use existing canon pictures but if you happen to have a drawing or picture of your own that is of your character, you can definitely use that too. This is of course being set above as noted at the beginning of this page. * However when it comes to using people's original art for any of your characters, it's best to credit the creators of the art in case one runs into any potential copyright issues. Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7